


dialogue prompts

by runningash



Series: Dialogue Prompts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ficlets, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lovesquare, Marichat, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningash/pseuds/runningash
Summary: " That's dangerous!! You could have died!!"





	1. Ladynoir

Ladybug bit her lip as she gripped the railing to the balcony that they were dangling off of. The Akuma victim was upset over a giant pothole in the road, so they made the ground disappear, forcing the duo to stick strictly to the rooftops. However, Ladybug slipped and Chat dove off the roof after her. As they clung to the balcony railing, they knew that they were now stuck in this predicament together. Ladybug would’ve reached for her yo-yo to swing to a nearby roof, but a certain cat was clinging to her other arm as she tightened her grip on his wrist. 

“Bugaboo, let me go the Akuma victim is getting away!” He tried to pry his fingers out from under hers in an attempt to loosen her grip. 

“No way, Chaton, you don’t have your baton to help you up!” She shook her head while attempting to pull them back up, but her strength was weakened. They’d been at this for 3 hours now. It was getting dark and cold in Paris. “Dammit! I’m always so clumsy!” She cursed under her breath more when he kept trying to talk to her into the impossible. 

“M’lad—," he began. 

“NO!” she snapped, feeling a lump start to form in her throat. “I’m not going to lose you just...just hold on.”

She frantically looked around for something—anything that she could use to her advantage to help them up, but nothing was turning red and black. They were stuck. 

Today was supposed to be a good day. She’d finally taken him up on the movie date. They planned to spend the day together roaming around, buy funny disguises, and sneak into a movie they'd both been dying to see. 

_ *flashback*  _

_ “Did you see that Aladdin is in theaters?” She asked sitting next to the boy with blonde messy hair and deep green eyes, munching on the pastries she'd made. They were at the top of the Eiffel Tower, and he took a sip of the tea he’d brought for them.  _

_ They often had mini picnics at the top, away from prying eyes...just the two of them. That way they had no worries of anyone hearing their conversations.  _

_ “I did! I haven’t gotten the chance to go yet...I was waiting to ask a special lady.” He flashed her a flirty smirk. He then sat up straighter and looked down towards her.  _

_ “Hmm, sounds like a lucky girl.” She hummed bringing her cup to her lips to hide her smile. “How exactly would you ask her?”  _

_ She kept her gaze towards the sunset. All kinds of colors painted the sky. _

_ He chuckled, “Well I’d ask her on an evening like this.”  _

_ It was warm with a nice breeze. Pants and a t-shirt or shorts and a sweater type of weather. A perfect night.  _

_ “Then, I’d bring her favorite drink while she supplied us with the amazingly good snacks she made herself.” He twirled the croissant in his hand looking down at it, catching the small blush on her cheeks from the corner of his eye. The redness poked through (it was half-hidden by her mask and the cup), but it was still visible on her nose. _

_ “Then, I’d hold up two movie tickets...like these.” He unzipped the pocket on the front of his suit and pulled out two cinema tickets. “Next, I'd gaze down at her beautiful blue eyes and get lost in them for the hundredth time that day...”  _

_ He smiled as he held the tickets between his fingers and chuckled. “And then I would ask her to go to the movies with me. She’ll probably say..."  _

_ His words stopped when she grabbed his bell bringing his face inches from hers. She smirked and leaned her head back to look him in the eye. While her blue eyes gazed into his green ones, his pupils slowly dilated. Their noses brushed together softly as they stayed frozen for a few moments before she spoke the words he’d been dying to hear.  _

_ “Yes.”  _

_ *flashback over*  _

Then out of nowhere, she felt him get heavier. 

Her mind raced as she panicked. " _ Did he just— _ "

“Don’t you dare!” She shot her eyes down and saw him no longer grabbing her wrist. 

“Bug, I’ll be fine.” He gave her a soft smile swinging his legs to help make himself heavier in her grip, but god she was strong. 

“No!” She cried attempting to blink back tears. “My yo-yo and your baton are right there just, hold on...please, kitty” she yelled as he fell farther down. 

Ladybug now only had a grip on his fingers. She could feel his claws cutting into her skin through the suit, but she didn’t care. 

“Ladybug, defeat the Akuma, use your lucky charm and call for the cure. I’ll be back before you know it.” 

She looked back down at him. Tears streamed down her face while she looked into his eyes. His pupils were blown wide and she could see he'd made his decision. 

“Chat, no! We don’t know if it brings back the dead!” she screamed.

He ignored her comment and his face showed his full confidence in her. 

After a few moments, he said, “Besides, cats always land on their feet right?” 

He smirked and wiggled his fingers from her grip. 

“CHAT, NO!” She attempted to reach out again, but it was too late. He went free-falling into the darkness of the alleyway that had no endpoint that they knew of. She felt her chest tighten as her breathing became erratic. Her mind began racing with questions. 

_ "How long was he going to be falling?" _

_ "Did it have an end?" _

_ "Did it kill him right away?" _

_ "Is he all alone?" _

_ "Oh, god. No no no no!"  _

“Chat...” she choked, lifting her other hand to pull herself up. 

Sobbing, she grabbed her yo-yo and then reached for his baton.

“Well well looks like you’ve lost your mangy pet! I’ll just go get his ring from his flailing body!” The Akuma smirked, making itself present again. 

“He’s NOT a mangy cat!” Ladybug growled, flinging her yo-yo towards a nearby chimney. 

She extended his baton and knocked the Akuma victim onto the next roof. She then dropped down onto the roof that the Akuma victim fell on.

“Lucky charm!” She caught the key chain as she moved forward towards the Akuma victim who was now groaning against the cold rooftop floor. 

She saw the lanyard around the Akuma's neck and tucked into its shirt light-up with red and black spots. Her face scrunched up with determination, ad she wrapped her yo-yo around the victim to keeping the Akuma from getting up. 

“You better hope he comes back, Hawkmoth, or you’ll pay," she growled.

She pulled the lanyard off the victim and crushed the set of car keys in her fist, setting free the Akuma. She unwrapped her yo-yo from the victim and caught the Akuma, and then set free the white, purified butterfly. 

Ladybug threw the lucky charm into the air and yelled, “Miraculous Ladybug!” 

She watched the rays of pinkish-red butterflies fly all through Paris. As the Akuma victim changed back, she waited patiently for her partner to appear next to her...but he didn't. Once the butterflies had finished fixing everything and disappeared, she began to panic.

Ladybug was sure that her heart stopped for a moment. She frantically grabbed her yo-yo and made her way across the rooftops searching for a dark figure in the night. 

  
  


“Chat!? Chaton!” she screamed, launching her yo-yo into the darkness.

“No no no!" She felt her breath hitch as tears fell down her face.

She yearned to see that goofy “I knew you could do it” smile and fluffy hair dancing in the wind. 

" _ I can’t lose him _ ," she thought as she jumped to the next roof and called his name again, " _ I haven’t even gotten the chance to tell him—" _

Her thoughts were cut short as she flew forward and collided with a broad chest and strong arms. 

“Hey there M’lady," said a familiar cheerful voice. 

She felt all the tension leave her body as the strong arms tightly wrapped around her. 

“Kitty.” She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, hiding her face in his shoulder. As she sobbed, her legs gave out from underneath her. 

“Hey, hey...shhh I’m here,” he cooed as he lowered the two of them down, pulling her closer into his lap, “I’m fi—hey!” 

He yelped as she punched his shoulder 

“Don’t you ever do that again! That was dangerous! You could have died!” Her chest began to feel tight again as she yelled. “I thought I didn’t bring you back.” 

She frowned, cupping one side of his face. Her heart melted as he leaned into her touch. “I can’t lose you Chaton...I love you too much.” 

His eyes widened at her words, she loved him? She loved him!! 

“I love you too, Bug,” he said.

Chat then had to catch himself from falling backward as she pressed her lips onto his. He happily kissed her back. He smiled against her lips and used his hand to cup her face. 

Once they pulled away, he smiled and ran his fingers through her pigtails “Does this mean you’ll still go to the movie with me?” 

She giggled and pecked his lips again. “Of course, you dork.” 


	2. Marichat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #3 “You’re in love with her”

Hiiii so I’ve decided to move this prompt to its own section since I will be posting part two soon (I’m sorry I’ve taken so long) once it’s up I’ll post the link

  
Here~ [click me!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002019/chapters/52503394%20%20%20%20)

cant wait for you guys to read it! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! So since I got a handful of requests, I’ll be making a part 2 to this soon!

**Author's Note:**

> 100 followers on tumblr!! So cool!  
tumblr: flashflashitsash


End file.
